castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire (Lords of Shadow)
Vampires are one of the three main races/groups within in Lords of Shadow which includes the Lycanthropes and the Necromancers. They inhabit the Land of the Vampires a godless land of ice and cold. They live in the Vampire Castle, the former home of the Bernhard family and feed on the people of Wygol Village. The game has a vast mythology for the history for the creation of vampires. In some cases going much deeper and different direction than the original series timeline. Background The Vampires were created by the Queen of Vampires Carmilla who was created when her good half ascended into heaven to become an angel. Her evil half was left behind to conquer her realm, and infect those living there. A Vampire can be born from many diffent creatures; the ceremony itself involves the exchange of blood between the 'host' and the soon-to-be Vampire, however, vampirism has to be accepted by the recipient, so it remains exclusive to intelligent creatures. Young Vampires are bestial in appearance. The lowest ranked Vampires usually take the form of a creature with bat-like appearance. Over the centuries, as they become more powerful, Vampires appear more human-like and are able to transform at will from hideous creatures into human form. One can usually ascertain the power of a Vampire by it's appearance and any Vampires that appear totally human are usually incredibly powerful and extremely dangerous. Indeed, many of the oldest Vampires are mistaken for high-born aristocracy. Vampires can sense the living. That which is there source of sustenance, blood, the life force of all living things. Members *Carmilla *Laura *Lieutenant Brauner *Commander Olrox *Dracula Types *Vampire Warrior These are newly created vampires that show little humanity. They have wings like bats, and batlike faces, and have the ability to fly. These particular vampires show the signs of being recently turned and cannot hide the fact that they are low level creatures bent to the will of the Vampire Lord. They are fairly weak in comparison to older vampires. They burn when exposed to direct sunlight, and begin to turn to ash, unless they move back into darkness. *Demonic vampires Some Vampires are powerful demons, turned by the Dark Lord long ago. These vampires were never human and thus cannot take that form, instead retaining bestial traits. The spawns of hell, possess vampiric powers, which make them formidable foes. *Elder vampires Human vampires that have lived for centuries regain there human forms. They are able to levitate, flying without wings. Notes *The game suggests that as Gabriel Belmont went on his journey he was slowly being groomed into being a Prince of Darkness sent to destroy evil forces and take his own place. In time (the exact specifics are currently a mystery, he would become a vampire lord himself known as Dracul (Dracula), holding the powers of all three Lords of Shadow. How similar or different, his vampirism is to Carmilla's breed is currently unknown. *Vampires in Lords of Shadow differ from biological specifics of vampires in the original series. In the original series, young vampires may still retain their human features. Albeit taking on more bestial features (mainly in bat-like face, pointed ears and clawed hands) when hunting their prey (mainly humans). This makes it possible for even lesser vampires to trick their prey into trusting them, before they make their strike. Most vampires show some immunity to the sun, although sunlight does weaken them. The vampires do not physically appear in mirrors which is a warning sign. Vampirism can be brought un by a a vampire's biteCastlevania 64, Legacy of Darkness, or by curses, or the use of the Ebony Stone. Vampirism is in most cases non-curable (except caught early enough, and the use of a Purifying Crystal or through a miracle). In some cases, if a vampire takes enough physical damage, sunlight will then destroy the weakened vampire (as shown at the end of some battles with Dracula). But most vampires choose to hide, sleeping in their coffins, when the sun rises. The more powerful vampires such as Dracula or Olrox are capable of changing into secondary forms showing their inner demonic nature and personality. *Lords of Shadow, Castlevania 64, and Legacy of Darkness are one of the few games to portray lesser vampires as common enemies. In most games in the original series, Vampires are used sparingly, they are saved as major bosses and in most cases the final boss. Lords of Shadow is also one of the few games in which vampires will attempt to grab the player, to bite and drink the player's blood. This has little effect in the gameplay however (as it does not infect the player). References Category:Lords of Shadow Category:Races